Custodio
by Adigium21
Summary: Regalo del Amigo Invisible 2018-2019 para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki


**Notas de autor:**

Este fic ha sido creado para el " Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019" del foro " La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Va dedicado a Nochedeinvierno13-Friki, que solicitó:

" _Una historia que transcurra durante el tiempo que Sirius Black estuvo preso en Azkaban y Remus Lupin decide ir a visitarlo, allí se da una conversación entre ellos donde se reprochan haber desconfiado el uno del otro y que eso termina desencadenando indirectamente en la muerte de James y Lily Potter. Si incluye un poco de romance entre ellos, mejor que mejor._ "

 **Disclaimer** : El mundo y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. No gano dinero alguno por escribir esto.

 **Advertencias** : Amor entre dos hombres, _one-sided_.

 **Beta** : Mi estimada hermana, que resultó sorprendentemente buena para esto del fanfic.

 **Palabras** : Según mi fiel Word, 1,036.

Nochedeinvierno, espero te guste…

* * *

 **Custodio**

Dos dementores a cada costado, sus fríos celadores escoltándolo a la celda que sería su hogar para siempre. Ya había gritado, golpeado y arañado demasiado. Ahora, solo sentía un vacío donde antes estaba su corazón.

Sirius Black apenas comenzaba su condena perpetua, la misma que había iniciado cuando fue acusado por el asesinato de su mejor amigo y su esposa. Fueron vanos sus intentos de probar su inocencia, sobre todo por la multitud de testigos que habían visto desaparecer a Peter.

 _Peter_.

El simple hecho de pensar en él hacía que se le secara la boca y el cerebro le diera vueltas. O tal vez eso era lo que hacían los dementores...

La puerta de su celda se abrió y fue arrojado adentro sin muchos miramientos. Las tenebrosas criaturas parecían disfrutar de su dolor, pero estaban en el entendido de que no debían acabar con los prisioneros, solo torturarlos un poco.

Comenzó a jadear más rápidamente, mientras recuerdos de los últimos días invadían su mente, con el frío aire invadiendo sus pulmones. Soy inocente, repitió. Soy inocente. Esa idea comenzaba a difuminarse conforme pasara el tiempo.

Por fin, los dementores quedaron satisfechos y los dejaron a solas, temblando sobre la cama.

...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de James y Peter, y la condena de Sirius. Remus se sentía como un muerto entre los vivos, condición que se agraviaba conforme se acercaba esa época del mes. Solo sabía que los últimos meses habían sido una vorágine de dolor y sufrimiento. Había intentado convencer a Dumbledore de que le permitiera quedarse a Harry, pero hasta él sabía que esa era una fútil idea. Nadie le permitiría a un hombre lobo mantener la custodia del huérfano de su mejor amigo, por más que hubiera acabado con Voldemort. También había considerado vigilarlo de cerca, pero eso habría levantado más sospechas de las necesarias. Al final, decidió mantenerse al margen.

Pero una idea no le dejaba dormir durante las noches: no lograba entender la traición de Canuto, del hombre al que... _Es una idiotez, es el culpable de la muerte de tu mejor amigo y el directo responsable de la muerte del otro, y tú sigues enamorado de él.._. Necesitaba entenderlo, escucharlo de sus labios. Inhaló profundamente, con la imponente prisión mágica irguiéndose frente a él. Con un simple movimiento de varita, se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador y se apareció en la entrada.

...

Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama de nuevo: los dementores se habían dado un festín horas antes, y él seguía sin poder recuperarse por completo. Escuchó el movimiento de una túnica, por lo que trató de incorporarse: el carcelero solía entretenerse mandándole maldiciones _cruciatus_ de cuando en cuando, pero nunca le daba el gusto de darle la espalda. Cuando volteó, miró confundido hacia la entrada, pues no había nadie.

En un movimiento suave, el rostro de Remus se materializó frente a él.

—¡Lunático! —susurró emocionado. El otro hombre dio un paso atrás, haciendo que Sirius se detuviera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Remus estaba callado. Sirius podía sentir su dolor, su enojo. De haber podido, habría estirado los brazos para confortarlo con su calor. Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Remus habló:

—Antes de venir, practiqué lo que te diría, pero ahora estoy sin palabras. —Sirius asintió, él se sentiría igual si los roles estuvieran invertidos—. Veo que estar con los dementores no ha podido quebrarte al cien...

Sirius sonrió de lado, aunque su sonrisa no alcanzara sus ojos.

—Ya sabes, los Black somos duros de roer.

Remus suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Estos últimos meses he pasado la mayor parte de mis días intentando entenderlo todo, pero simplemente me es imposible. —Su voz se quebró un poco—. Porque, quiero decir, debe haber alguna razón extraordinaria por la que hicieras lo que hiciste, ¿no es así? Por eso he venido... Quiero... Necesito entenderlo. Para dejar de sentir que me muero por dentro.

Sirius cerró los ojos y exhaló, exhausto. Remus, su Remus tampoco le creía... Giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda.

—No sé qué más podría decir para tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, así que no lo intentaré. Pero tú, mejor que nadie, debería saber que yo jamás los habría traicionado. ¡Todo fue acción de Peter!

—Sirius, deja de mentir. Peter está muerto, tú lo asesinaste, y hay muchos testimonios que lo afirman.

—¿Y qué hay de mi testimonio? ¿Por qué no me dejaron mostrar mis recuerdos?

Remus bajó la mirada, para luego continuar.

—¿Te lanzaron una _imperius_?

Sirius bufó.

—Sabes muy bien que soy inmune a esa maldición desde que tenía siete. Era una de las favoritas de mi padre.

Remus sonrió brevemente y se sorbió la nariz.

—Es solo que... Desearía odiarte con todas mis fuerzas. Me arrebataste a mis mejores amigos. Y con eso también te perdí. No, no sé cómo continuar sin ti.

Sirius lo miró detenidamente. ¿Acaso...?

—Remus, yo... ¿De qué hablas?

Remus rio amargamente.

—Esto es demasiado patético. Mi mejor amigo es un asesino y yo estoy aquí como una colegiala idiota tratando de confesarle que sigo perdidamente enamorado de él.

Sirius se mantuvo impasible.

—Nunca dijiste nada...

—No quería que las cosas se volvieran raras entre nosotros. Pero eso ya no importa ahora. —Se dio la vuelta—. Será mejor que me vaya; fue una idiotez venir aquí.

Sirius sacó la mano por la rendija de la puerta.

—Remus, espera. —El otro hombre se detuvo—. Si hubiera sabido eso antes, créeme que yo...

—No te preocupes; simplemente no estaba en las cartas. —Sacó la varita para desilusionarse de nuevo.

—Espera, ¿cómo lograste pasar a los dementores?

—No lo sé. Pero tal vez tenga que ver el hecho de que casi es luna llena; ya me siento cada vez menos humano. —De un momento a otro, se volvió invisible—. Adiós, Canuto.

Y se desapareció.

...

Sirius cerró los ojos, tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de aprender. Remus estaba enamorado de él, pero Sirius no podía decir lo mismo. ¿ _O sí_?

 _Qué importa ya, estás encerrado de por vida..._

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, tratando de encontrar su animal interior. Sin varita sería casi imposible, pero lo lograría...

* * *

Espero que haya llenado tus expectativas.

 **Adigium21**


End file.
